<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>такой день by lueurdusoleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092739">такой день</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil'>lueurdusoleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>с такими, как сычен, нужно быть осторожным или не быть вообще.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>такой день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ключи: детский орбит, кактусы, трещинки на асфальте, пальцы перебирающие волосы, качели.</p><p>nell x groovyroom - today<br/>включите её, пожалуйста. это важно.</p><p>(фан факт: написано под мартини с мультифруктовым соком)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤㅤㅤ сычен смеётся и плачет. плачет и смеётся.</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ с такими, как он, нужно быть осторожным или не быть вообще. у него сердце мягкое, хлопковое, и от влаги становится тяжёлым. юта ненавидит людей, что китайского мальчика так калечат, и бережно влагу с пунцовых сырых щёк вытирает. говорит, что завтра будет лучше. а дун плакал, посылая звездопады своими слезами. и кажется, что юте снова двенадцать, как тогда, в самую первую их встречу с десятилетним сыченом.</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – не хочу завтра, – всхлипывает младший, – сегодня хочу.</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ за день раны не затягиваются – этап пройденный, оба знают. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ за годы монстры подкроватные поменялись на монстров подрёберных, которых усмирять гораздо сложнее, но юта пытается: сычену нужен растворимый кофе со вкусом карамельного латте, нужны консервы для дворовых котов (открыть обязательно помочь надо, иначе снова пачка пластырей уйдёт на длинные пальцы), нужен накамото рядом (и это негласное, что старший с одного только взгляда понимает). </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ кошки (точно кошки, потому что трёхцветные) оставляют на чёрных джинсах с открытыми коленками шерсть, но сычен только улыбается. юта не удивляется, потому что всегда дуна странным считал: тот вместо еды для себя покупает что-то для котов, а шерсть убирает с одежды даже с каким-то упоением – будто так надо, будто так судьбой с самого начала запланировано. накамото верит, что и переезд младшего в осаку – такая же судьба (нужная, запланированная).</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ волосы дуна – шоколад пряный. сычен касается носками кед неба в лужах, трещинки на асфальте перепрыгивает, как пропасти, будто ему десять, а не девятнадцать. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ розовый, желтый, голубой – серия «цветы и птицы». сычен отправляет эти открытки друзьям в китай, таиланд, америку (смотрите, тут чудесно, не ждите меня назад и приезжайте сами). язык саднит от марок с диснеевским винни пухом, что дун очень-очень бережно в уголки конвертов клеит и приглаживает непослушные зубчатые стороны ярких картинок. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ сычен убегать привык – от уличных хулиганов, от домашних заданий, от самого себя (последнее, конечно, всего труднее). юта его за капюшон жёлтого свитшота (на нём красным: «i just want to make nice things + get enough sleep») ловит каждый раз, тянет к себе, будто щенка на поводок цепляет (потеряешься и под машину попадёшь, глупый). </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ в такие дни кружки с барбарисовым чаем становятся пустыми очень быстро, неотправленные уже ненужным людям письма рвутся и как конфетти в мусорку высыпаются, а сычен сидит рядом с накамото, разморенный и обессиленный, опирается на его плечо и рассказывает о чём-то. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – цветных иголок у кактусов не бывает. их краской просто красят, – шепчет на ухо так, будто это самый-самый большой секрет. а у накамото теперь в одном из чудес разочарование и перед глазами пушистые иголки разноцветными стёклышками калейдоскопа разлетаются. леденцы в кармашках рюкзака младшего такие же, полупрозрачные и яркие: вишнёвые, апельсиновые, лимонные, яблочные, черничные, виноградные – разные-разные и сладкие-сладкие, крошатся сахаром и остаются приятным послевкусием на подушечках пальцев, губах и языке. дун в этот момент считает серёжки-звёзды юты, пальцами карамельные волосы перебирает и называет его своим манэки-нэко, из-за чего старший невольно подаётся навстречу, подрагивающими ресницами своё удовольствие выдавая. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ спустя несколько месяцев сычен снова плачет. считает, сколько раз ему быть рядом вечно обещали, сколько раз всех предыдущих перекрыть собой хотели. он сам себя не понимает (почему так вёлся, если капкан это уже не первый был), дрожит так, словно его дождь проливной накрывает, стучит зубами и пальцами за ютовскую весеннюю шуршащую куртку цепляется. старший его на салатовые качели усаживает, потому что дуна ноги держать совсем не хотят (грудная клетка сердце держать не хочет тоже). чувства не рвутся так же легко и быстро, как тонкая бумага сыченовских писем.</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – если я скажу, что достану для тебя звезду, разве ты поверишь? – тихо выдыхает юта в тёмную макушку, уложив ладони на подрагивающие плечи. ему жаль, что он снова этого цыплёнка уберечь не сумел. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – у меня на потолке есть флуоресцентные. тебе нужно только на кровать залезть, чтобы кончиками пальцев к ним прикоснуться, – слова сычена как удар по солнечному сплетению. улыбка дуна разбитая, и накамото её ощущает, хоть и не видит. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ это сыченовская подноготная. ему ведь никогда ничего внеземного не нужно было: ни далёких холодных галактик, ни обещаний быть вместе вечно – звёзды есть на потолке его комнаты, а сегодня дороже, чем завтра. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ сычен пахнет как детский орбит. юта ловит лицо младшего в лодочку из ладоней, смотрит в стеклянные глаза и: </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – бабл-гам? а я и забыл совсем, какой он на вкус. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ сычен попробовать даёт. только не так, как этого юта ожидал: тянется вперёд и на пробу губ касается, а затем целует, лишая старшего возможности дышать и думать. качели за спиной скрипят, аккомпанируя шестерёнкам в голове. накамото отвечает, за затылок к себе притягивает, окуная пальцы в шоколад волос – так, как давно-давно хотелось. </p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – юта…</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ – я их для тебя обязательно достану. ты только не тони, пожалуйста.</p><p>ㅤㅤㅤ сегодня просто такой день – их влюблённая юность расцветает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ваше счастье вас обязательно найдёт. верьте в это, пожалуйста.</p><p>оставляю локальные отсылки потому что могу</p><p>060218</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>